


戒指（苏联/东德）

by woaipitcn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woaipitcn/pseuds/woaipitcn
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	戒指（苏联/东德）

咔嚓。哒。哒。哒。

眼皮下的眼珠动了动，伊利亚翻了个身。能直接进入他房间的人屈指可数，而这个脚步声是个不坏的客人。从家具与地板的磕碰声还有衣料的窸窸窣窣，他能想象出这个男人轻手轻脚的将椅子放在自己床边，接着是木匣打开的声音，哦，那可是上次出访古巴带回来的Trinidad雪茄，他现在肯定在用修长的手指架起雪茄剪...嚓。火柴划过的声音比预想的快，接着一个硬物抵住了他的腹部，甚至带着几分挑衅的往里踩挤。伊利亚发出迷糊的呢喃，将手伸出被沿，他触碰到挺阔布料包裹着的小腿，膝盖微微隆起，烧焦的烟草香味好像最性感的女郎，不断挑逗着他的嗅觉，于是他睁开眼睛，不远处第一圈已经烧完的烟灰中央是深橘色的红火，若明若暗，一如黑暗中那人的轮廓。

“你怎么这么晚来了，基尔伯特。”伊利亚转身打开台灯，回头时被眼前的景色震撼了，坐在靠背椅上的东德人双肘搭在扶手上，笔挺的原野灰色军礼服透着坚毅，鬓角理的极为整齐，高檐军帽下一双灼灼赤目足以威慑到所有敌人，甚至是他的这位上司。伊利亚迅速整理身上宽松的睡衣，那是不经思索的本能动作，腰板端坐得笔直以便不被面前的铿锵男儿比了下去，他居然有一丝紧张，他能想起那些平常如豺狼般的军官看到基尔伯特时夹紧屁股的站姿。

接着他的目光落在那条穿着锃亮皮鞋的腿上，它大喇喇的踩上提花羊绒毯，这种粗鲁的逾矩行为反而让伊利亚放松下来，他将粗毛线外套披在肩上，靠上床背板，基尔伯特先用俄语含混的说了两句，然后停下来想了想，之后是清晰的德文：“关于9日事件（注：柏林墙倒塌）的报告，你全看过了吗？”

“疯了，基尔伯特，他们因为这件事情都疯了。”伊利亚的手指用力摁压自己的眼窝，没日没夜的会议，拳头梆梆的捶在桌面上，无休止的电话铃声，各种方言混杂的争吵，他好不容易能躺下来睡一觉，结果面前的男人现在又提起这个话题。

基尔伯特没有急着继续说，应该说他现在脑子里什么都没有，所有的事情都像脱缰的野马向前飞奔，他只能将事实说清楚，他甚至有些享受骑在马背上的感觉。他将厚厚的雪茄烟灰嗑在白色瓷缸里，又吸了一口，氤氲的白烟从他的薄唇喷到空中，飘飘荡荡，旋转着向上翻滚，在烟雾快要消散时，他找到了自己的声音：“再过两天本大爷就要离开这里了。”

“他们都给你安排好了？”伊利亚扭头看着他，没什么表情。

“嗯。”基尔伯特的手指敲了下扶手，又敲了一下：“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“…”

“我不再属于你了，苏维埃。”基尔伯特深深的吸了口雪茄，好像要将这些年的不甘吹得一干二净。

“哼，我还以为你会说出什么惊心动魄的话来…你觉得你是第一个告诉我结果的人么？”最不想听到的话从他的嘴里吐出来，指甲抠的掌心生疼，却只能用淡漠来武装自己，伊利亚甚至忍住没有叹气，他只往一边挪了挪，拍了拍身边的位置：“过来，基尔伯特。”

在苏联人的眼神警告下，基尔伯特还是脱掉了皮鞋，刚靠上松软的枕头，旁边的手就摘掉了他叼住的雪茄。伊利亚抽雪茄时总习惯性的眯起眼睛，大概是怕烟会熏出眼泪，但他的这幅样子透着无法言明的不屑与倨傲，基尔伯特靠在枕头上，双腿伸直、交叠，望着这位曾经的宿敌，现在的上司，基尔伯特事先准备了很多奚落和嘲讽，他在心里勾勒出无数种使这个孤高的苏联人气馁、愤怒到吼叫、甚至哭泣的方式，但当真正面对如此冷静的苏联人，他突然觉得没这个必要了。双手插在裤兜里，他深深的吸口气，呼了出来。算了，回去吧，本大爷在这里就跟个傻瓜一样。他低着头，没注意到伊利亚已经碾熄雪茄，在床头柜里翻找了许久。

“基尔？”“还叫本大爷干什么？走了，懒得跟你说了，真没意思...”小声嘀咕着已经翻身坐在床边的东德人被拍了拍肩膀，冰冷的触感贴在他的侧颊，他扭头看了眼：“这是什么？”那是一枚铁灰色的戒指，顶端镶嵌着一粒红宝石，若是在宫廷里，估计是个只能哄哄女仆的小东西，但现在由伊利亚展示给他看，基尔伯特不由的细细揣摩起来。

“哪儿弄来的？”

“嗯？啊...在布拉格出差时随手买的吧。”

伊利亚笑起来，他撒谎了。那是他在东德的工厂里视察时捡到的一只螺母，不知道出于什么心理，他带回了莫斯科。在自己的工具间里（那里多半用来测试枪械和军用物品），他画好了一枚戒指的加工图，接着打开机床，丈量、打磨、塑形、抛光，直至将一颗玲珑夺目的红色宝石放在戒托中央，他才突然领悟到戒指真正的主人。“噗，我怎么会干出这么幼稚的事。”完成这枚戒指的制作并没花掉几天的时间，但他放在身边欣赏了很久，坚硬冷酷的钢铁包裹着璀璨夺目的宝石，仿佛冷峻军官脸上如炬的目光，他会在深夜将戒指放在空荡荡的书桌上，怀揣着摸不清的思绪，咽下一杯杯的烈酒。但把玩终究只是把玩，他从没想过有一天会将这枚不起眼的小东西展现在东德人的眼前，而今天则是身体之于理智之前自发的行动。

伊利亚的回答让基尔伯特心里有些打鼓，苏联人既没有说这枚戒指是送给他的，看上去也没有让他戴上的意思，只是安安静静的坐在旁边注视他捏着那粗糙到一眼就能看穿只是个二流工匠随心所欲做出来的饰品一筹莫展。“那…本大爷试试？”基尔伯特将戒指在右手的中指和无名指前比对，最后选择了无名指，当戒圈卡在他的指节上进退不得时，伊利亚噗嗤笑出了声。

他摇了摇头，又叹了口气，抓住基尔伯特的手腕，温柔得将那戒指取下，摊在手心：“真是个廉价又破烂的东西呢，呵呵，连尺寸都对不上。”

小小的戒指被丢在床头柜上时发出清脆的叮当声，回音敲进基尔伯特的心房，他心口上坚硬的堡垒似乎掉落了碎屑，出现了一条裂缝，哗啦哗啦，崩塌的巨响鼓噪着，一股莫名的冲动搅拌进无言的忧伤，他猛然间站起来，面朝着伊利亚解开自己军服的纽扣：“喂。伊利亚。来做吧。”

“什么？”尚未摆脱自我厌恶的苏联人被他的这句话惊呆了，与他发生关系必须采用半强迫的方式，这是自从宣布东德与自己关系后既定的规律，这种观念在他脑海里已经根深蒂固，但眼前的基尔伯特扯下线条硬朗的领带，露出白皙的脖颈时，伊利亚居然往后缩进柔软的枕头里，他的目光无法离开眼前的人，合身笔挺的军服被有力的手臂撑开，里面是被健硕的胸膛绷紧的白色衬衫，当裤子被一把甩到床边时，伊利亚望着那满是伤痕却如雕塑般的肉体咽了口唾沫，他现在仿佛在欣赏世界上最美的蚌贝打开外壳，露出内里无与伦比的珍珠，珍珠被无数的断指残骨围绕着，他会是下一个吗？

“什么什么？你那根号称整天硬邦邦的老二断了吗？”基尔伯特拉开伊利亚的被子，跨坐在他的大腿上时才发现眼前的人神情有些异样，但他只当这是对他主动的赞美，他故意用屁股磨蹭苏联人腿间半勃的凸起，俯下身子拧了把他俊俏的脸蛋，笑中带着从未有过的邪魅：“怎么，看呆到都不知道该怎么反应？要不要本大爷来让你尝尝被抱是什么滋味？”

“基尔伯特…”伊利亚抓住那淘气的手，对上艳红的眸子：“别这样，下来。”

“嗯？”

“呃…下来。”

狠狠甩开手腕的束缚，基尔伯特的眉头拧在一起，伊利亚这种畏缩的态度令他冒起无名之火，他握紧拳头，小臂上的血管清晰可见：“你刚说什么？”

“你只是在可怜我，基尔伯特，丧失尊严的怜悯更让我伤…”一记直拳擦过伊利亚的耳畔重重的击打在枕头上，巨大的声响令他闭紧双眼，睁开时带着烈焰般光芒的双瞳径直盯住他，扑面而来的是咬牙切齿的抱怨。“本大爷才不想管你他妈的那些无聊的多愁善感…操！”基尔伯特揪紧伊利亚的领口，愤怒的摇晃起来：“你究竟懂不懂我回去意味着什么？”

“不…不是你之前说的，不再属于苏维埃了？”

“见鬼！本大爷真想把你这满是水泥浆的脑袋拧下来埋进地里让车多碾几下，说不定能让你的智商提高那么一点。我…”在基尔伯特要说接下里的话时，他仿佛突然失声了，嘴巴开合几下却没发出任何声音，他的脸涨得通红，眉头却耷拉着，牙抵着唇，咬了又咬：“这次我回去…就不再有名字了，不是普鲁士，不是德意志，也不是民主德国，什么都不是…我无处容身，也无法被废弃，我只能成为历史的倒影，人民眼里的过去。所以，所以…趁我还…叫我的名字，伊廖沙。”他捧紧苏联人的脸颊，伊利亚感到那双手在微微颤抖，这张曾经狂放不羁的脸满是悲伤与不舍。

“请允许我叫你的名字，我的DDR。”

他们抱紧彼此，就像站在历史的悬崖边，在轰塌的瞬间吻得如此用力，甚至妄图用牙咬住彼此的姓名般吮紧对方的唇瓣。舌尖在对方的嘴里描绘他的痛苦与痴缠，只求为彼此格挡住独身一人的寒意，当火热的情欲噼啪作响，伊利亚的额头搁在基尔伯特结实的肩上，柔柔细语扫着他的耳畔：“会有点疼，坚持一下。”他怀中的人突然受惊般跳了一下，接着就稳住了，基尔伯特依照那手指的开拓速度，缓缓释放肺里的空气，他望向伊利亚，在靠近他的鼻前重新吸入带有他味道的气息，在两人的吐息转换时，他们仿佛将自己的一部分进行了交换，也因为对方的气味呼吸愈发急促。伊利亚将基尔伯特抱得很紧，东德人那些小小的动作令他身体发烫，他不禁喃喃的说着：“基尔，你真是场灾难，在你身边我的理性总是遭受践踏…”

食指贴上伊利亚的唇，封住了他甜蜜的抱怨，基尔伯特脸上带着他特有的傲慢，一把便将其推倒在床上，他用手握着苏联人粗长的分身，大腿岔开故意露出柔软的隐秘部位：“你不要说话，本大爷自己来。”在那炙热的注视下，基尔伯特先用双臀间的缝隙摩擦勃起的阴茎，膨起的龟头偶尔会刮过他的会阴，他的双腿情不自禁地抖了一下，伊利亚的手乘机伸了过来，触碰他大腿的掌心烫的跟烙铁一样：“慢慢来，基尔…嗯…”吞下性器的穴口在不由自主地收缩，基尔伯特不由挺起腰身，长期锻炼线条健硕的胸脯伴着喘息在一起一伏，伊利亚没法讲目光从那凸起的乳头上移开，他感觉自己被投入滚烫的潮水，潜的越深越像游离在空中，当东德人开始上下摇晃他的身子，他们的身份似乎颠倒了，甬道热烈又缠绵的往下占领那根粗硬的男根，而伊利亚偏过头，闭紧双眼妄图回避持续不断地夹吸，他想为身前的美轮美奂发出赞叹，又觉得自己在喘息间就快要化为虚无，他张嘴，又怕守不住精关，只能将基尔伯特的大腿抓的更紧，连拇指都要掐进他的肉里。

“哈哈…哈…看看你现在的样子，伊利亚，我尊敬的苏维埃…”基尔伯特双手撑在床头的靠背上，脸却埋得很低，他笔直的鼻梁蹭了蹭苏联人被热汗弄湿的额发，缓缓放慢吞吐的动作：“活脱脱一个16岁的男孩…是不是让你太爽了，蠢熊。”勉强说出这种不习惯的下流情话，反而让伊利亚的嘴角一沉，他睁开眼睛瞥向基尔伯特，蓦然将他搂紧，牙齿在他的唇瓣上来回咬着，抽出的性器连带着肠道加速蠕动想将这异物推出，却在一秒后被肉棒顶到相反方向，侵犯的力度在不断加大，基尔伯特甚至能感觉到龟头刮过肠壁时的卡顿，特别当肉冠又一次碾过前列腺，基尔伯特想挣扎却像被牢笼绑住的野兽，他呜呜的叫唤，一些透明的性液直接飞溅在伊利亚的肚子上，沿着苏联人绷紧的腹肌淹没在棕金色的耻毛里。

伊利亚让基尔伯特用手握住自己的分身，而他的吻纯粹又热烈，舌尖就像他的分身一样入侵到东德人口腔深处，无论是牙冠还是上颚，他全部细细舔过，彼此嘴里都是烟草遗留的焦味，还有什么？

还有什么？他看着眼前靠的那样近的东德人，被染红的双颊，因为忍耐蹙紧的眉头，震颤的浅色睫毛，被激情逼出的低低呜咽，但他脑海里浮现的却是审判过后，站在走道深处，阴影下冷静淡漠的脸上一对望不见底的眸子。在白天，他是身份特殊的左膀右臂，在深夜，他将他一次又一次的占有，却始终攥不住他的心。他希望用一生和他一起度过，也逐渐学会对他提到西德时的雀跃视而不见，他是他的万里挑一，他也不及他心中的万分之一。哪怕现在的拥抱如此热切，却总有一份冰冷的隔阂横在那里。

“热…你这里的暖气是不是开的太足了？”不怪基尔伯特发出抱怨，只解开衣扣但过分合身的衬衫因为腋窝和后背的热汗贴紧皮肤，或许他也想让自己酸胀到开始麻木的大腿休息一会儿，他撑住伊利亚的肩膀，起身吐出那灼人的玩意儿，跌坐在旁边脱掉他的衣服。出于习惯，他将散落在大床上三三两两的外套和裤子捡到一起，袖叠袖，缝对缝，悉数转移到了靠椅上。他干这些也就将近一分钟，一对儿白皙的长腿不讲究的岔开，递放衣服时跪起来，阴茎上完全暴露的嫣红色龟头就那么在伊利亚的眼皮底下晃动着，这个毫无自觉的东德男人甚至转身，让苏联人眼瞅着被自己肉棒撑大的后穴含着尚未凝固的浅白性液，或许还有那么几滴沿着股缝流到大腿根上，中间的粉色小洞合拢的极慢，配上线条硬朗的背阔肌，那妖冶的场面仿佛只能书中才有。

刚刚还在怊怅若失的伊利亚思维暂时停滞了，基尔伯特好像捏着一支长柄匙，搅动咖啡般的在搅合他的脑子，当小匙抽起时，整杯都只留下苦甜的情欲。一只手覆上后腰的一道疤痕，就在基尔伯特扭头的当下，他的屁股被掰开，愈发粗硬的性器猛烈的刺入将他激的失声叫出来：“啊!…喂，你怎么…啊…慢点，慢点…太胀了…”

“你哪里也不能去，我的DDR…”伊利亚用冰凉的鼻头磨蹭怀里人的耳朵，他像头丧失心智的野兽，湿滑的舌头舔舐基尔伯特后颈凸起的颈椎，腥咸的汗带着不知名的香味令他饥肠辘辘，温暖的胸膛紧贴在他的背上，分身一次次深埋进东德人的身体里，就在基尔伯特压抑的低喘逐渐高亢时，伊利亚偏头用牙狠狠咬住他的肩胛，突如其来的剧痛让东德人骂出长长的一串脏话，他挣扎着想往前爬，却被身后的双臂缚紧，骇人的力度近乎使他窒息，他脑海里不断冒出自己被勒断后任由其吞噬的画面，最后他用尽全力踹开伊利亚作为支撑的脚，两人一起趴在床上。

“你他妈的在做什么？！吃错药了吗？”

“起码在伤口愈合之前，你会记得我…基尔伯特。”已经拔出一半的肉棒依旧在基尔伯特的甬道里搅弄着，但因为需要重新调整姿势，伊利亚松开怀抱，转而用手托着基尔伯特的胸口揉捏那紧实的胸肌，指尖不断拉扯乳头带来的痛感和后穴带来的快感交杂，基尔伯特将滚烫的脸深藏进自己的臂弯里。

“我想听你的声音，基尔…呼唤我的名字。”不再由着自己性子冲撞的苏联人就像个爱神，硬挺的性器黏住基尔伯特最敏感的肉粒，不停地碾压研磨，刚还沉浸于暴怒中的男人在一波波的酥麻中不自觉地翘高了自己的后臀。很奇怪，明明只是短短的时间，情绪却如坐过山车般上下颠簸，他好像吸入过多的麻药，意识如蒲公英般飞散开来。在伊利亚又一次的央求下，基尔伯特撑起身子，他努力将头往后扭着，瞥向上方的眼睛因为方才的强忍还在微微泛红，用那哑的不像话的嗓子回应了他：“伊廖沙…伊廖沙…”

“叫我另一个名字，民主德国。”伊利亚将这个已然被快感蒙蔽的男人翻过身来，只是将他的双腿攀在腰间，就能感受到那微微颤抖的小腿内侧贪婪的厮磨自己的皮肤，轻抚基尔伯特的侧颊，在欲海中沉沦的东德人就自觉地张开了口：“我的苏维埃…啊…不…唔…”伊利亚大力的抽插，基尔伯特感觉后穴里的肠肉都要因为这剧烈的动作给带出去了，那根肉棒凶狠的进进出出，淫靡响亮的水声逐渐密集起来，后穴早就变得潮湿、柔软，甚至边沿都有些红肿，被蹭到发痒的难耐让基尔伯特摇晃起自己的腰，他的手刚捏住缩紧的卵袋，白色的浊液便毫无忌惮地射向前方。

伊利亚最喜欢基尔伯特刚射精完的模样，茫然又涣散的目光直直地盯着自己，半张的双唇无时不刻在散发蛊惑的魔力，手臂懒散得瘫在两边，过于白暂的皮肤既粉又嫩，显得胸前浅褐色的乳头愈发可爱，他看上去那么娇憨又听话，这让苏联人操弄的频率宛若一部刚上过油的机器，而整个床都因为他过于卖力的动作吱纽吱纽的响着。基尔伯特用胳膊撑住自己的身体，好不被伊利亚夸张的力度推下床去，但当手掌触及到小腹时他突然感觉有个浅浅的凸起滑过他的掌心，不寒而栗的叱骂刚要集结到东德人的嘴边，伊利亚捉紧他的大腿僵直了几秒，精液从近乎严丝合缝的穴口边挤了稍许出来，他抱紧基尔伯特，缓缓的躺了下去：“…呼…基尔，我感觉我像匹三天未进滴水的西伯利亚狼，而你是我见到的第一头雄鹿…”

“那本大爷真该用蹄子把你这头蠢狼踢进伏尔加河里…”基尔伯特又悄悄的摸了下自己的腹部，那里除了已经放松的肌肉，什么都没感受到，他松了口气，转身时才意识到这根让他发疯的肉棒依旧插在自己的身体里。“喂，你…出去。”正在拉过被子给他盖上的伊利亚听到这小声的要求不由得笑起来，爱意的涌动让基尔伯特感到那东西贴着肠壁又蹭了蹭，还没褪去的余韵似乎又有被点燃的趋势，这份悸动简直让他又羞又恼。

可伊利亚是真的有点累了，他甚至不在意现在两人头朝床尾，而床头的灯还散发着昏黄的光，他只想把他拥的更近一些，相互缠绕的臂膀让他能感受到对方的脉搏，温暖的跳动让他安心。他将被子拉高，格挡住大部分的光线，现在他们像即将经受风暴洗礼的鸟，蜷缩着偎依在孤零零的鸟巢里。见刚刚还在挥霍体力的家伙已经阖上眼睛，基尔伯特准备起身关灯，可他刚撑起身子，手便被苏联人捉住了，软软的嘴唇贴着指节、手背移动，最后轻轻咬了下腕子，带着疲倦的声音似乎在喃喃自语，于是他又躺了回去。

“基尔伯特…”

“嗯？”

“基尔伯特…”

“嗯。”

“基尔……”

“…嗯…”

“我爱你，基尔…”

“……”

一遍遍的呼唤，带来的是排山倒海般的苦涩，此刻东德人感觉有什么梗在咽喉，他不能说话，任何回应只会让他的理智溃堤，他只是往前又挪了半分，用额头抵住那个男人的额头，摩挲了一会，然后他的鼻尖沾染到湿润的液体，液体的味道有些咸，他便用浅吻冲淡了它。

伊利亚笑了起来。

“我爱你…我的民主德国…”

“…嗯。”

“晚安…”

“晚安。”

伊利亚醒来时外面的路灯还透着微光，他伸手往旁边摸了摸，那里除了床垫似乎还有些凹陷，已然空无一人。“唉。”昨晚的一切恍若是梦，伊利亚使劲儿搓了搓脸，突然意识到那人甚至细心的给自己垫了枕头。愈是温柔，悲伤的反噬愈加疼痛。他闭上眼睛试图再次入眠，却在辗转数次失败后决定起身去喝上一杯。手在床头柜上摸索着打开灯，一张字条吸引了他的目光。

字条上用铅笔写着一行小字，显然是东德人的笔迹：“唔…待它拥有姓名，请再赠与我。”伊利亚拾起压在字条中央的戒指，指尖摩挲，端详了很久，才将戒指与纸条一同放入抽屉里。

后续：

“布拉金斯基阁下，可以打搅一会吗？”办公室的门被打开，秘书小姐探进了半个身子。

“什么事？阿尼娅。”伊万正看着手中的简报，只点点头让她进来。

“刚才接待员收到一个中年男人送来的包裹，据说是他父亲在作为您的贴身秘书时保管的一些物品，现在希望交还给您。”

“贴身秘书？谁？什么时候的？”伊万放下简报，他对这个说法有些半信半疑。

“他说他父亲担任的时间是解体的那几年，当时因为您的物品全部需要上交政府部门，应您的请求，由他保管着这些私人物品。解体后他回到白俄罗斯，我不确定为什么他现在才想起来交给您，阁下，但他的儿子的确送过来了。”

“哦，你们检查过了吗？”伊万双手交叠往后靠在座椅上，零星的碎片从他的心底浮起，游动着，解体后因为昏迷过数月，他对那段时间的记忆总是支离破碎，哪怕依稀能想起一些画面也仿佛只是自己哄骗自己的东西，他耸了下肩膀，试图让自己看上去不那么紧张。

“检查过了，的确只是一些个人物品。”秘书小姐将一个窄小的纸箱放在他桌上，纸箱已经被打开，表面堆放着几枚奖章、一看就价值不菲的钢笔、一把匕首和几张泛黄的照片。

“那个时代他居然没把这些卖掉，真有骨气…你去查查档案，把地址给我，我要当面感谢他。”

“好的。”

门被合上，剩下的是属于他自己的鉴赏时间，伊万将所有物品一一摆放在桌面上，当他手摸到箱子底部时，拿出了一个小方盒。方盒表面的绒布因为存放时间过长已经十分黯淡，打开来是一枚算不上精巧的戒指，戒指边沿甚至开始长出锈斑，与桌上奇工巧匠的工艺品相比真是天壤之别。

“这是什么？”伊万用布擦掉了锈斑，突然觉得这小玩意拙劣的有些可爱，他试图佩戴，却发现根本不是自己的尺码，于是他把戒指重新放在桌子上，在打量的当口，鬼使神差得，他拿出手机拍了张照片发给了基尔伯特，留下一个附言：“你看，这红色就像深夜里你的眼睛，而这整个戒指就是铁与血。”

这种孩子气的炫耀让伊万有些开心，他放下手机，准备将戒指收回方盒里，正当他拿起戒指，手机铃声响了，屏幕显示的是基尔伯特的名字。“咦？居然打过来了？”伊万放下戒指准备摁下接通键时，电话主动挂断了，这个情况让俄国人有点懵，他勉强理解为基尔伯特发短信时错按了通话键，但当他放下手机要收拾桌上的东西时，电话又响了，过了两秒又被主动挂断。

“…噗，有点意思。”伊万双肘撑桌坐直了身子，看来那个男人因为这张照片受到某种触动，但他目前还不了解缘由。这次手机并没有被再次拨通，只有基尔伯特发来的一则短信：戒指有被刻上什么吗？

迎着灯光，戒指被伊万高高举起，几个简单的字母映入眼帘，仿佛一阵风刮过，碎片被扬起的越来越多，纷纷落落，层层叠叠，逐渐组成了一副清晰的画面。他呵呵的笑着，戒指穿在指尖被旋转了几圈，当那红色的宝石又转回自己的面前，他最终摇摇头：“原来是枚永远也送不出去的戒指，难怪基尔伯特会说你蠢呢，我怎么可能拿着前苏联的礼物送给已经不是东德的……既然已经没用了，就永远待在角落里好了。”

啪哒一声，重新收有戒指的绒布盒子被他埋在纸箱的最深处，旁边的手机屏幕上显示短信已发送成功。

那则信息是：没有，什么都没有刻上。

后记：

这是篇写另一篇的时候听到小黄歌（Galimatias的South真的很色）灵感迸发的产物，基本上就是想搞黄色（我搞黄色我光荣）…同时也说一下相关设定：

  * 我一般是采用本家设定，即所有时代只有伊万一个国家意识体。这里是为了方便理解，将时代进行了分隔，用了伊利亚和伊万，这个设定会沿用到我之后的一篇中，但以后的文不会再出现斯捷潘。
  * 文中多次出现双方央求对方呼唤自己的名字，是因为当时的历史环境中他们的身份已经处在摇摇欲坠中，他们不仅需要情感上，也祈愿在历史的进程中有人对自己进行肯定。
  * 双方的关系设定沿用我的《感情问卷》，伊利亚单方面宣布基尔伯特为情侣，基尔伯特只是默认，没有其他任何表示。在这篇，他们是最靠近爱情的瞬间，可能以后也不会再出现了，除非我再写苏联与东德。
  * 他们做爱时伊利亚咬基尔伯特的场景在基尔伯特的梦中出现过，参见《爱情小说》后续，基尔伯特把这笔账算在了伊万头上。
  * 古典的浪漫在我的理解，就是求而不得和无疾而终。




End file.
